


Why is this My Life?

by Devrius



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: I do not know what I am doing, No beta reader, Sorry Not Sorry, The plot is altered, don't trust Mira, i tried to keep the plot really i did, send help, this has been plaguing my mind so it must be dealt with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devrius/pseuds/Devrius
Summary: Mira knows things, Ava just wants to keep her job, and the guys aren't sure which to be more scared of, Mira or Ava.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fic's that need to be updated, I'm sorry. But this story has not left me alone for nearly a week, so here you all go. 
> 
> Also I wrote this chapter at like two in the morning, soo sorry not sorry if it suck.

The apartment’s living room was a mess, sketchbooks littered the couch and floor, yet only a few loose pages were allowed to grace the table. Beside the carefully laid out pages, that were being started at by a cat, sat a computer. The apartment was quiet besides growled mumbles, and the alarms that had been going off every five to ten minutes since six. 

“Av, get up! You have a job interview, and I can’t find my notebook! Halp!” A girl yelled storming into the living room, glaring at the multiple sketchbooks as if they had insulted her. “What good are you all if I can’t find the damn plot!?” 

“Mira, shut up!” Another girl called, her voice muffled by the walls. The tuxedo cat slowly lifted his paw, staring Mira down.

“Get up!” Mira yelled, eyes locking with the cat. 

“Jhonny,” Mira started, waking closer to Jhonny and the table, “What are you doing?” Jhonny lifted his paw higher with a meow, looking between the pages and Mira. 

“Jhonny, go get Ava up, please don’t mess with those.” Jhonny tilted his head, his tail twitching and his paw raising higher.

“Look mate, those are finished turntables and outfit stuff. That is days worth of work per sheet.” Jhonny slowly brought his paw down, never breaking eye contact.

“Thanks, now get Ava up so she can get your food.” Mira said, at the mention of food Jhonny was gone. Soon after Ava yelled ‘No’ after yet another alarm went off. With a sigh Mira went to go get Ava up herself. The sound of ripping fabric welcoming her to Ava’s room, who had just sat up.

“What the hell you friking jerk cat!” Ava yelled, crawling towards Jhonny who had decided to rip up Ava’s curtains. Ava seemed to have forgotten that beds ends and fell off her bed.

“I hate you cat, friken,” Ava said, followed by a groan, “Your so stupid, but I love you.”

“Is he really?” Mira said, a smirk on her face as Ava screamed.

“How long have you-?” Ava started, getting cut off by her phone ringing, she stared down the phone for a moment as she got off the floor. 

“Going to answer that?” Mira said, a brow raised, Ava glared at her, lunging for the phone.

“Hello?” Ava’s face quirked into an awkward smile, “Oh, it’s you Lorelei.”

“I’ll leave you to it.” Mira said, walking away to her room, “Time to do another sweep for that book.” Mira found Ava still on the phone a few minutes later, glaring down at nothing in the living room.

“Lorelei I know I'm boring, but you're annoying so we're even.” Ava said, the last half a bit mumbled.

“Ouch,” 

“Nothing, nothing I was just talking to my cat.” Ava said, her voice taking on a squeakiness as she continued. “I’m hanging up now bye.” Mira could hear Lorelei screech, as Ava hung the phone up. She looked at Mira with a glare, who had an unreadable look on her face.

“What?”

“That was a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Mira said, looking to Jhonny.

“No,” 

“Av, she’s just trying to be nice,” Mira said looking to Ava with a small frown.

“I never asked her to be nice to me! It’s annoying,” Ava said storming out of the room, “It’s too early to deal with life!”

“What does that make me?” Mira mumbled picking up and closing multiple sketchbooks. She stopped in her tracks when Av gasped,

“What?!” Mira said, running into the kitchen.

“Food, we're out of food Mira!” Ava whined, along with Jhonny.

“Give me a bloody heart attack.”

“Your British is showing.” Ava said, pulling a piece of pizza out of the fridge.

“I’m not British!”

“Well, it’s a good thing my interview is at the grocery store!”

“Just ignore me,” Mira said, going back to picking up her sketchbooks, putting the loose pages, into a larger book.

“I’m sorry Jhonny, I’ll get you two bags of yum-yums next time so we don’t run out again. Now I really got to get moving,”

“Garbage day,” Mira said, balancing her books as she made her way to her room.

“Right! It’s my turn,” Ava said, looking around with wide eyes.

“I’ll do it, get to your thing Av.” Mira said, coming back into the living room.

“You sure?” Mira nodded, closing her computer and unplugging a large black rectangle from it.

“Yeah, you’ll just do it the next two times.”

“Thanks Mira!” Ava yelled running out of the door.

“No problem,” Mira said with a sigh, a worn look coming to rest on her face.

“Jhonny, if what I think is going to happen happens. Attack the asshole one, not the sweet one. Kay?” Jhonny of course just looked at her sideways. “You’ll know when you see them.”

“Jake should be here for rent.” Mira said with a sigh, as she made her way back to her room, coming out with a wad of cash. Making her way to the door as a knock came, stopping in the kitchen to grab the trash.

“Sup lover boy?” Mira said handing the blond male in front of her the cash.

“Could you put in a good word with Ava for me?” Jake said, rubbing his neck.

“Finally mustered up the courage, eh?” Mira said with a small laugh that didn’t reach her eyes.

“N-, not exactly.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Mira said, walking past Jake.

“You're the best Mira!” Jake said as Mira disappeared into the elevator.

“I’m sorry Jake, you’re a good guy,” Mira said once the elevator closed with a sigh, “But it's too late.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mira walked down the sidewalk that led to the back of the apartment building, at little more than a jog. She stopped when she saw a group of men on the road, all of which had horns and were looking at a man laying on the other side of the road.

“Damn it.” Mira growled, rushing to the garbage bin.

“It’s a human,” A darker man wearing long dark blue robes and equally blue horns said. Mira chucked the bag into the bin.

“It’s got us cornered,” Another man said, this one wearing purple with some armour bits, with smaller yellow horns.

“You did that to yourself,” Mira said, slowly walking towards the down man, keeping her distance from the rest. A man with lighter blue horns and robs, his one arm out of the clothing showing a bracer of sorts on his hand, said something to the other men. A man dressed in green and armour with even darker green horns, replied back. Neither loud enough for Mira to hear.

“You’ll get used to our fucked up air in a minute.“ The light blue horned one said something else, while the dark blue horned one spoke.

“It’s going for Prince Asch!” 

“Shit,” Mira said, bolting towards the down man. 

“Intimidate it,” Mira slid down next to the man apparently named Asch yelling, 

“I’m going to help him, you idiots!” She began doing chest compressions to Asch. Completely aware of the men glaring her down, “Also, you’d be better intimidators with your weapons out.”

“We need to act, Pierce,” The dark blue horned man said, gaining no immediate response from anyone. Then the light blue horned man made his way towards Asch and Mira. Asch had just begun coughing and Mira bolted up.

“Ok, he’s breathing, now I’m leaving.” Mira said, trying to run back the way she came, Pierce caught her within three steps.

“Asch?” The dark blue horned male asked,

“I-, I’m fine.”

“Thank the Gods,” the yellow horns said.

“Told you I was helping! Now put me down damn it! I swear to God I will figure out how to hurt you if you stick me in that bloody tree!”

“The tree is bloody!? What happened to the tree?!” The yellow horned man yelled.

“Noi you adorable idiot, It’s an expression!” Mira said, kicking wildly, her hands trying to pry Pierce's own off of her shirt.

"It knows my name!" Noi screamed.

"No I don't!" Mira screamed back, shaking her head and hands violently back and forth.

"But you just-," The dark blue horns started, Asch cutting him off.

"Kill it."

"What?" Mira said, stopping all movement to glare Asch down.

“You're serious,” Mira said, as Pierce brought a long sword out of thin air, raising it above his head. “You need an informate, a human one. You won’t make it two miles without getting caught.” Mira’s face was unreadable.

“What are you suggesting, human?”

“Look, I know nothing about this world,” Mira said, something flashing through her face. “Well next to nothing.” 

“So you’re useless.” Asch said, irritation in his voice.

“I know someone who does know, and like hell she’ll help you if you kill me.” Mira said with a laugh and shake of her head, almost like she couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Why would she trust us?” Dark blue horns said.

“Because,” Mira said with a sigh, “I’m going to testify for you guys.” She finished glaring at the sidewalk that was still too far below her feet to touch.

“Why? You obviously know something.” Dark blue horns said.

“Yeah I know stuff, and it’s staying to myself.” Pierce raised his blade higher, with a grunt, “Look, either you kill me or trust me.” Mira said with a smile, while her eyes held a knowing.

“Chances are, you’ll end up sharing in my death though.” It was quiet for a minute.

“If you double cross u-,” Asch started, Mira cutting him off.

“I know, you’ll kill me. This is nothing new.”

“What?” Green horns said.

“You heard me,” Mira said, “Now are you putting me down?”

“Pierce,” Asch said, gaining a nod and Mira’s feet on the ground.

“Alright,” Mira said with a clap, “Do not interact with those who look like you.” Mira turned the upper half of her body to point at Noi.

“They're not what they seem.” The entire group looked to Noi, “So unless you want nightmares, don’t converse with them N-, got it.” It was dead silent for a long moment.

“Got it?”

“Oh, yes!” Noi said, nodding his head.

“Good,” Mira said, walking back the way she had originally come, “Come on, I need to get you all situated before Av get’s back.” The males all followed after her, Jhonny coming to them part way, rubbing himself up against Asch.

“A spirit?” Asch said, his eyes wide along with the rest of his group.

“Why exactly do you like him? Jhonny explain,” Jhonny looked to Mira meowing repeatedly. “He just tried to have me killed.” Jhonny let out a long meow, walking away from Asch to rub against Mira’s leg.

“You’re talking to the spirit?” Dark blue horns said.

“Yes Rhys, I speak to spirits quite often.” Mira said, crouching down to Pick Jhonny up.

“Yo-,”

“Hey you pointed out I know stuff, no real use hiding it now.” Mira said, shrugging as she turned away from the group, walking with Jhonny in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I did not think this was going to get any traction whatsoever, but apparently it is, so thanks.   
> Hope you all have a good day!

They managed to make it back to the apartment without incident, besides the elevator, and unlike this morning the living room was clean. Showing of the couch, love seat and the large coffee table between the two, all three items in white. The odd males all sat on the couch, Mira standing in front of the t.v and behind the coffee table. No one but Mira, aware of the metal bat behind the t.v stand.

“Alright, first things first.” Mira said with a clap, “Horns away!”

“What, why?” Green horns said, glaring at Mira.

“Ava doesn't know you exist, so if you want a good first impression we’ll need to ease her into this.” Mira said with an assortment of hand movements, “Explain the situation, then show the proof. Make sense?”

“No!” Green horns yelled,

“Yes it does.” Rhys said with a nod, “You seem to know this, Ava, well.”

“Yeah, I’ve known her fer’ a couple years.”

“‘Fer’?” Rhys repeated, while Mira groaned.

“For, I meant for.” Mira said, running a hand down her face.

“Anyways, Hide the horns and I’ll get you caught up on the cover story.”

“Cover story?” Rhys said, quirking a brow.

“Yeah, can’t tell her why you’re really here.” Mira said with a harsh laugh.

“So you do know.” Rhys said.

“Yeah, and if you hurt Ava, I’ll end all of you.” Mira said with a shrug as Asch shot up, “Is that a threat?”

“Nah, it’s a promise, your majesty.” Mira said, with a mock bow. 

“How much do you know exactly?” Rhys said, standing up and in front of Asch.

“Enough that you don’t want to get rid of me just yet.”

“Now horns.” Mira said crossing her arms, “Av could be home any moment, we’ve wasted enough time.” 

“Fine,” Asch said, bringing his hands to his horns followed by the others. One moment the horns were there, then gone. Besides Noi who had to have green horns do his.

“Alright, you're here to see if Earth is safe to assimilate your people here because Daemos is in danger. You can decide what danger, if she asks Rhys.”

“That sounds stupid,” Green horns said.

“Well Lief,” Mira said, intertwining her fingers in a way that her palms didn’t touch but her thumbs did, as she gestured towards him. “That actually was Rhys idea in the origin-,” Mira cut herself off, a finger in the air.

“Ignore that,” Mira nearly hissed, “It’ll gain sympathy from Ava.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. Don’t leave this room until I say you can.” Mira said, walking out of the room. Jhonny walked up to Noi, who reached down to pet him.

“I think the spirit likes me,”

“Shit, Noi! Don’t pet the spirit!” Mira yelled running back into the room. “It’s gonna attack you, everyone else should be fine. It’s just you, I have no idea why though.” Johnny immediately ran at Mira, meowing loudly, swatting at Mira’s fully covered leg.

“You angered the spirit!” Noi said, covering his mouth.

“Would you have rather I let him beat you up?”

“Umm, no,”

“Then let the cat, as we call them, be angry.” Noi stared at Mira with wide eyes, “It’s not like I’ve told him already to leave you alone.” Mira said, waving a hand as she walked out of the room once again.

“Don’t attack anyone who comes into the house unless you recognize them.” Mira called out as she went into her room down the hall, a few moments later the front door opened Ava’s voice squeaking as she shouted.

“I got the job! Mira I got the job!” Ava ran right past Mira’s room and into the living room, where the males all looked at her wide eyed.

“Can I kill it?” 

“Is Mira the other human’s name?” Noi and Leif said at the same time.

“Mira! Why is there a bunch of beautiful men on my couch!?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate this chapter, if it sucks sorry. that next should be better, lest in my opinion.

“Mira! Why are there a bunch of beautiful men on my couch!?” Ava said, backing up a few steps into Mira.

Our couch,” Mira said dully, while Ava squeaked, turning to see Mira.

“What if pop and dad find out about this!?” Ava whispered, looking frantically between Mira and the others.

“We’ll cross that bridge when it comes.” Mira said with another shrug, bringing a hand to Ava’s shoulder. “Now then, Ava meet the Daemos, Noi, Leif, Rhys, Pierce and Asch.”

“D-, Daemos?”

“Yeah, there uh, not from here. Came to see if this world is safe to move their people to.” Mira said with a small chuckle.

“That so? Why couldn’t they tell me that?” Ava said, looking each one of them down for a moment.

“Well, you see, they're not used to human customs, and said some out of line things to me due to that.” Ava’s face was a mix of skepticism and murder. “So I thought it would be best to explain the situation.” 

“Where did you find these, Daemos," Ava waving her one hand about and the other to her head, "What did they say?”

“Found ‘em when I was putting out the garbage.”

“The garbage I was supposed to put out,” Ava said, looking between Mira and the Daemos.

“Yep,” Ava looked Mira down for a long moment, when she finally turned to face the Daemos she mumbled something that had Mira chuckling nervously.

“Alright, what did they say then?”

“It doesn't matter,” Mira said with a shrug, quietly walking around Ava, she was heading for the t.v.

“I’m not doing anything until you tell me.” Ava said, looking to where Mira was, "wha-, where are you going?" Mira shrugged, 

"Moving,"

"Towards the t.v?" Ava said, knowing in her voice.

"Look, they need your help." Mira said, not stopping her near soundless and slow walk towards the t.v.

“M-, my help!? You picked them up off the street!” Ava said, stomping after Mira,“You help them!”

"Av, social interaction," Mira said, gesturing to the Daemos, stopping in her tracks.

“You think I want to deal with that," Ava said with a growl, “You brought them in, you deal with them.”

“But sissss,”

“Don’t you sis me, this is your mess, you deal with it.” Ava yelled, causing Mira to flinch back, an odd look crossed her face as her hand same up to seemingly punch Ava.

"Mir-,"Ava started her voice and face falling to something soft. Mira let out a small hiss, shaking her head and unballing her hands as she crossed her arms.

“Is that what I should’ve done?”

"Mira, their cosplayers." Ava said, her voice still soft, nearly sweet.

“Horns.” Mira said with a sigh, her eyes widening a fraction as the Daemos' did what they were told. 

“What?” Ava asked, staring Mira down, Mira turned Ava around to look at the now horned men.

"They didn't have horns before."

"Asch, fire ball please," Asch glared at Mira, but did as he was asked. Asch stood from the couch arm lifted. Ava was about to say something when Asch's hand erupted into a torrent of Red and orange, with flickers of blue and white.

"Thank you," Mira said, gaining a growl from Asch as he sat back down, nothing but wisps of smoke coming from his hand.

“Y-you weren't kidding?”

“Nope." Mira said, dully "Now will you help, I'll help where I can too."

"But, you're smarter than me." Ava said, looking to Mira confused.

"Sis, I never leave the house, I don't even know where the grocery store is." Mira said with a sigh, looking to the ceiling with a goan when Ava deadpanned her. "I'll handle the smart stuff, you handle the outside stuff, deal?"

"Deal,"

"Did you get food?" Mira asked, gaining a loud gasp.

"I forgot!"

"Am I paying or you?" Mira said, letting her legs give out, landing her on the floor butt first, a tired look on her face and voice.

"I'll pay," Ava said with a sigh, leaving the room.

"Kay, I'll pay for clothes then." Mira called after her.

"What just happened?" Noi asked, looking around.

"She'll help, but I have too as well." Mira said, flopping over with a yawn. 

"No with you and the yelli-," Noi started, getting cut off by Mira who bolted back up into a standing position.

"No idea what yer', you're talking about!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes, ten minutes of waiting, in utter awkward silence. Mira refused to look at Noi, and visibly bristled like a studio ghibli character, when Noi tried to bring the conversation back up. It didn’t help that Pierce was staring her down, that in itself was a whole nother problem. 

“I’m gonna go see what's takin’ Av, so long,” Mira mumbled walking over to the pair of double doors that were visible from the couch. 

“Av,” Mira said, now aware of most if not all the Daemos’ eyes on her. Ava groaned as she responded,

“I can’t find my piggy bank!”

“Welp, I’m going to show the newbies around round then.”

“Aww, you're getting uncomfortable aren't you?,”

“No I’m not, they're just sitting there,” Mira said with a shrug,

“Uncomfortable~,”

“Whatever ” Mira said, turning on her heel she was not expecting Rhys to be right in front of her, She was expecting to nearly punch him though. That’s probably the only reason he didn’t get punched.

“You can’t just sneak up on people!”

“You, nearly punched me.” Rhys said, his eyes narrowing.

“What are you doing over here?" Mira said, side stepping Rhys while looking at him. 

"I was going to ask what was taking so long," Rhys started, as Mira took a few steps away from him still staring him down, "I apologize if we made you uncomfortable." Mira walked right into Pierce, letting out squeak as she jumped back, nearly into Rhys.

"Don't worry about that," Mira said with a strained voice, "I just have people problems." Mira felt a hand on her head, she tensed as she looked to the hand’s owner, Pierce.

"How would you guys like a tour? Av might be a while." Mira said, giving Pierce a small smile as she stepped away from him and Rhys.

"Why would we want that?" Asch said, standing up as he glared at Mira.

"Earth is quite different from Daemos," 

"Oh please," Lief said, rolling his head as he stood up.

"How different?" Rhys asked, as Mira made her way towards the front of the apartment, Pierce and Rhys close behind.

"You'll see in time, seeing how we live will give you an idea at the very least." Mira started, stopping at the front doors, “Anyone who wants a tour come over here, the rest of y'all can stay on the couch.”

“Y-, y'all?” Lief mimicked, popping up next to Mira, his face scrunched up. 

“It’s short for you all,” Mira said, as Noi and Asch came over.

“Ok, guess everyone’s interested then,” Mira said, rubbing her hands together, “Welp, let’s start.”

“As you can see behind me, that’s the entrance to the apartment-,”

“Obviously human!” Asch yelled.

“If you leave the apartment without mine or Ava’s knowledge be prepared to be injured or killed, by us or other humans.” Mira continued as if Asch had never interrupted her, “Oh and chances are you will not be allowed to leave the apartment without one of us for the foreseeable future.”

“What, why!?” Leif yelled, as Mira began walking down the hall, stopping at a nearby single door.

“You tried to kill me, until you can distinguish friend from foe and when to and when not to kill.” Mira shrugged, “You're stuck with one of us.”

“Now then moving on, this is my room. Do not enter, lest you want me to beat you up.”

“Another threat?” Noi said, taking a step back when Mira looked to him with an easy smile but something else in her eyes.

“Not a threat,” With that her eyes were back to their normal dullness, her smile still in place.

“Anyways, my room, off limits, yad-yad-ya.” Mira said walking farther down the hallway until you could see the living room, and Ava’s double doors. She turned sharply to her left, there was a set of doors.

“This is the bathroom, humans come in here to take care of their business.”

“Business?” Noi said, looking to Mira his nose scrunched up.

“Yeah,”

“What kind of business?” Rhys asked, narrowing his eyes at the door.

“Do you guys ever have to get rid of waste in your bodies?”

“Yes, I see,” Rhys said with a nod, “May we enter?” 

“Oh yeah sure,” Mira said nudging the door open. All the Daemos, besides Pierce, upon entering the bathroom headed straight for the toilet.

“Some kind of portal?” Lief asked, staring at the toilet.

“A lever,” Rhys said, reaching for said lever.

“Uh, should you be touching that?” Lief asked, pointing at said lever.

“We won’t know what it does unless we closely examine it.” Rhys responded, bringing his arm back, the rest of the group was quiet besides Mira’s mumbling.

“And, I’ve been forgotten, again” No one had heard besides Pierce who was standing next to her, said male was now staring down at Mira’s head.

“Or you could just ask the human,” Noi piped up as Rhys went to pull the lever, All of them were suddenly looking at Mira, who let out a laugh saying.

“It’s safe, if most humans use them, they kinda have to be.” Mira said, continuing under her breath, “Some of us can be real idiots after all.”

“I can pull the lever then?” Rhys asked, gaming a nod from Mira. Rhys turned his head to pull the lever only to have Lief do it for him. Rhys was about to speak when the toilet started making that classical loud toilet sound. Then Lief was screaming like a girl.

“It’s gonna kill us!” The entire crew brought weapons out of thin air. Mira probably should’ve been concerned for the toilet, but that scream, she started laughing

“N-no it’s not, y-you can’t even fit down the drain!” Mira choked out between laughs, the groups lowered their weapons a bit.

“What is this thing!” Asch yelled, “Tell us human!” Mira waited until her laughs calmed down to talk.

“It’s called a toilet, humans use it to dump their bodily waste in, they then flush it with the lever to get rid of it.” 

“Teleportation magic?” Rhys asked, while Lief’s face lit up.

“What, no,” Mira said, not missing how most of the group became skeptical, “It uses water, air and gravity, I think.” They quickly turned wide eyed.

“I only know two of those magicks.”

“There's no magic, oh whatever, I’ll explain later.” Mira said, mumbling something else under her breath as she left the room, the others following suit. She walked right into Ava who sent them both flying back into the bathroom.

“Why does this keep happening today?” Mira groned, pushing a panicked Ava off of her. The Daemos’ watched the two intently.

“I heard you scream!” Ava yelled, standing up with fists as if she’d be able to protects Mira from the ‘threat’

“Wasn't me Av.” Mira said, getting up and nearly falling over.

“What? then who was it?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mira said, grabbing at Ava’s shoulder as she began to shake.

“Is the human ok?” Noi asked, “it’s shaking,”

“She’s wha-,” Ava said, while Mira’s grip on Ava tightened, “Mira! Sit down.”

“It'll pass in a sec.”

“Sit down!” Ava said, trying to pull a shaking Mira to the ground. Neither of the girls noticed Pierce move closer to them.

“Nah,” Mira’s head soon bagan to get patted.

“Is he, head patting you?” Ava asked, looking between Pierce and Mira.

“Sit,” Pierce said, Mira just shook her head with a huff.

“I’ll be fine, it’s already starting to pass.” Mira said as she stopped shaking, “See?” Mira said, looking around the bathroom, finding only Pierce and Ava.

“Where’d the others go?”

“Sorcerers!” Asch yelled, running into the room, one of Mira’s sketchbooks in hand and Ava’s poster in the other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets off the original plot for the next chapter, just a heads up.

"Asch I swear if you went in my room," Mira started Ava cutting her off.

"My poster!"

"Av, calm down." 

"But my poster!"

"Av," Mira said, making breathing motions with her hands.

"Why did you not tell us you were powerful sorcerers?" Rhys asked, taking the sketchbook from Asch.

"Because where no-," Mira started, Ava smacking her upside the head as she dragged Mira to her own level, "Ow!"

"Follow my lead," Ava muttered, 

"I am no-, ow!" Mira said as she was smacked again, she pushed Ava away by the face. "Look, I'm no sorceress,"

"That's right! She's not a sorceress! She's something else!" Ava yelled, grabbing Mira by the neck and bringing her back down to Ava's height.

"Something else?" Rhys asked, quirking a brow. 

"Did you really expect to only encounter humans?" Ava said, with a strained laugh, Mira just glared at her.

"Then what is she?" Lief asked, popping up behind the two, gaining a squeak from Ava.

"She's, umm," Ava started, laughing as she let go of Mira, "She's a, uhh a-,"

"Where's the fun in telling?" Mira chimed in with a tight lipped smile.

"That's not fair! You knew who we were!" Noi said, nudging past Rhys, who was looking through the sketchbook.

"I'm a half breed, that's all I'm sayin.'" Mira said with a shrug.

"You still must have strong magic," Rhys said, taking the sketchbook from Acsh. 

"Why is that?" Mira hiss-groaned, glaring Ava down While Rhys turned the book for the girls to see.

"We are in this book, the human Sorceries Ava as well." And they were, in faded pencil, it was indeed the six of them. 

"Which book is that!" Mira shrieked, as Ava bolted for the book.

"Give me that!" Ava snatched the book, nearly face planting in it when Mira tried to rip it from her grasp.

"Av!" Mira tried to pry Ava’s fingers from the book, going as far as picking her up.

"This, isn't any style I've seen." Ava mumbled, "Is this fro-,?" Mira cut her  
off, finally prying the book from Ava’s surprisingly strong grip.

“Tell me half breed,” Mira winced as Acsh talked, ”Why are we in this book?” 

“How do I explain this?” Mira asked, looking to Ava.

“Do you want the-” Ava started.

“No, I do not feel like explaining that to technical strangers.”

“Right,” Ava muttered, bringing her hands together. "Foresight, that good?"

"Yeah, sure. I give up trying to explain the difference between science and magic to them," Mira shrugged, pushing past Ryhs, "You know what, I’m going to bed. We’ll deal with food and clothing in the morning."

“You’re going to leave me with them?”

“Get your blanket and pencil and come to my room then,” Mira sighed, “Just show them where the blankets are first.”

“Wait half breed,”

“Ok, your royal, soon to be dead highness,”

“Mira, what are you doing??”

“Call me half breed one more time, I dare you.” “Please give me a reason to kick you out of my shared house! Give me a reason to stop this bloody mess before it can really start!”

“You said you’d help us.”

“He wanted to kill me!” Mira turned towards Noi, gesturing wildly to Acsh, “And no, I said Ava would. Ava- Ava’s sup-.” Mira caught Ava from the corner of her eye. 

“I’m done here.” With that Mira left, no one stopped her.


End file.
